A number of applications exist for devices that can reduce ambient noise levels for individuals. Many occupations expose employees to high noise levels and, for the protection of employees auditory senses, equipment is required that can reduce the ambient noise levels to which those employees are exposed. In addition, individuals often use headphones while listening to music. The quality of the music listening is enhanced if the headphones utilized are capable of blocking or reducing ambient noise. Further, headsets are regularly used for telecommunication devices. The individuals using telecommunication headsets can communicate more easily if they have a device for blocking out or reducing ambient noise. In addition to the above-mentioned additional applications also exist for devices that can reduce ambient noise levels for individuals.
Headphones and headsets exist in the art that reduce ambient noise levels via use of electrical circuitry. Unfortunately, such manner of ambient noise reduction is costly and not entirely effective. Common passive noise reduction headphone design involves constructing a single hard shell on the earpiece of the headphones. In this design, ambient noise sound waves must permeate the single hard shell. However, sometimes these single hard shells are not capable of blocking out a significant portion of the ambient noise. Ideally, the hard shell design could be augmented to create a more effective passive noise reduction device.
Another problem with existing headphones and headsets, having the passive noise reducing hard shell, is the headphones and headsets are primarily produced with an unimaginative and unoriginal appearance. Most of these devices have a hard, rounded, exterior shell in some variation of black. Part of the problem is that other colors, while more imaginative, are not appropriate for professional settings or are otherwise aesthetically dissatisfying. Ideally, these headphones and headsets could be constructed with a more imaginative and original appearance, while maintaining a style that is aesthetically pleasing and appropriate for a professional setting.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.